A personal computer may allow a user to view rich and diverse web content to be in various formats on a computer monitor, and to be interact with websites using a full keyboard and mouse. However, the small size of most mobile device monitors, as well as the limited input methods, restrict mobile users to a confined web-browsing experience. Moreover, some content viewable on a personal computer may not be compatible with or viewable on most mobile devices. In order to provide mobile users with an enjoyable web-browsing experience, transcoding can allow mobile device users to view websites normally adapted for viewing on a personal computer.
However, conventional transcoding methods are inefficient, often involving redundant steps and requiring unnecessary processing time. Furthermore, most conventional transcoding methods are ill-adapted to deal with the wide variety of content and data found on websites, and often use a one-method-fits-all approach where adapted mechanisms may be needed.